All The Bruises
by Fools
Summary: After Steve has abused Tony, he still has feelings for him. When Steve suddenly vanishes, only to be found some time later, can the two patch and fix the punches from the previous relationship they had? Or will their hearts be covered in bruises forever? Tony X Steve Fanfiction GuyxGuy Slow Love Story


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Stony Shipping. X3 Don't like, don't read. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"A very slow love story, I don't like to rush things from both sides too much./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Enjoy! 3/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Apart from being very cold in only his underwear, Tony sat still, staring out his window./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I know, he's out there somewhere, being just as cold as I am." A single tear rippled down his cheek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Somewhere where he is looking for me, ready to sweep me off my feet with a single swoop." Tony whispered blindly, stretching his arms in mock hug./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""But I won't be alive to see it." He moaned, giving up and laying back down on his, too big for one man bed. He was scared, scared of if he would always be alone and never really, find his true love, like in a fairy tale. Sadly, he thought, life isn't a bundle of candy and warm swoons. It's life. The coldness, the hard days, never sleeping. It's part of his life, but really, was he able to accept it?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"br /oOo\/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Pepper? What do I have on my plate today?" Tony asked, mushing around his eggs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""A pretty busy day, I see." She said handing his schedule over. Tony groaned. Why couldn't he just go back to bed?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""That stupid agent, coming to check if my house is in order." He said, grumbling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Well, after the time the lab collapsed, I'm sure it's just safety stuff." Pepper replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Is that coffee done Pepper? I need it." Tony whined at her, reaching for the his dearest cup. The white, blue and red one he got when he was twelve. Never had he had his coffee without having it in that cup. Pepper handed it over and grinned. She pulled away the pot of coffee and poured some into Tony's mug./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Why do you still have that old thing?" She asked; sipping her coffee. Tony glared over at her. She looked smug, like she had just beat Tony at chess for the first time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Stop smirking like that." He snapped./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I just want to know why you still have that old and nasty cup!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Because I'm a grown man and I can do what I want."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm a grown woman and I don't walk around with a Captain America cup!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Well I'm not you Pepper!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Grow up Tony, don't be such a baby."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm not a baby! You are just jealous that I know Cap with come for me one day, bitch." Tony snarled. That sent Pepper over the edge, she slammed her cup down on the floor and stormed out of the room, face red as a beet. Tony swore he could see the smoke coming from her ears. A few moments later, she was back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Tony, he's gone. Don't get your hopes up and end up breaking your own heart." And with that, she was gone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"/oOo\/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Tony stepped outside for some fresh air. His lungs burned from the work in the lab, so he decided to walk it off./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Proud Tony./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He stepped out of his home and onto the sidewalk, thinking he should just walk tell he felt tired. He sighed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Maybe Pepper's right. Maybe, maybe I'm just pulling on my own heart strings."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""T-Tony?" A whispered sounded from behind him. Tony opened his eyes and spun around on his heal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Steve!" He yelled, jumping at the fellow Avenger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Tony, why are you out so late? Are you going to the bar again?" Steve said, voice laced with concern./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm fine, now that you are here now." He pulled his face into Steve, grasping for air as he gave him a shove off into a wall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What we had was over when you began drinking again. That was the one thing you promised to never do away while with me." Steve growled, staring at Tony. Tony was shocked. The hatred in Steve's eyes was unforgettable. The blazing fire burned Tony deep. He felt all his hopes fall away. That's when the blood came. The thick liquid rushed down Tony's head and onto his suit. He felt a tear run down his cheek. What happened to that man I used to know? He wanted to ask Steve, but he already knew what he would say. You Tony. You happened. Played with my heart then broke your promises./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I-I'm so sorry Steve. I thought... I thought.." He began. Steve held up his hand, a signal for 'just shut up Tony, I don't need your excuses'. Tony sunk to his legs against the wall, bawling his eyes out. He felt Steve still staring at him. The fire from his eyes had disappeared and his concern was back in his voice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You okay Tony?" He asked going over to him. Tony snapped. His life was over, at least he felt like it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Go away! You don't need me anymore, I'm a waste of space." Tony suddenly jumped up and started walking over to the deserted bridge. At least fifty feet was the drop. Steve suddenly knew what Tony was going to do, running after him her shouted, "Wait! Don't!" He tried pulling Tony away from the edge, tell he felt a hard smack to his jaw and he stumbled backwards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Get away from me! You never cared about me anyway! I tried so hard, so hard to change for you." Tony whispered out, "but you never thought I was good enough, always saying things like. 'Oh! You shouldn't wear blue. It's my colour.' or, just plain hitting me in the face. Or flirting with other guys!" Tony screamed into Steve's face, his heart ached. It was pounding out of his chest at the things he had done. He had been a jerk, an abuser to Tony. How could he? Tony felt like his heart was banging to be let out, to let him run away from everything and be left there, a massive hole in his chest and no feelings for anyone. Tony, with one glance at Steve, pulled up his shirt and reached for the Arc Reactor. In one swift movement, he pulled it out from his chest and dropped it off of the empty street./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"/oOo\/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Tony! Fuck no!" Screamed Steve, not caring that he was cussing. He leaped at the metal device that kept Tony alive, catching it before it hit the ground. Tony crumbled to the floor, out of breath and limp with fatigue. Steve stumbled over to his limp body and lifted up his shirt, shoving the device back where it belongs. Tony's face slowly went back to normal, still a bit twisted in anger. Steve sighed. How could he have watched his best friend die rite in from of him? He pulled away from Tony; leaned against the railing of the road. Tony had sat up with his faced pressed in his knees, quietly sobbing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Just let me die Cap. I don't have anyone who cares about me anymore." He sobbed. Steve moved in closer to Tony, cradling him into his shirt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""It's okay Tony," He said, pulling him closes, "we'll get through this together." Tony stiffened at the word./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Together?" He asked, tugging on the Captain's shirt and looking up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Together." He said, convincing himself more then Tony. Tony sighed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Id like that Cap." He snuggled into his shirt deeper, slowly sinking into sleep. Steve picked him up bridal style and with one glace back at the snuggled little inventor in his arms, he walked back to the Stark tower./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"/oOo\/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" "Wake up idiot." Said a gruff voice beside Tony, dragging him out of his dream. He had been flying away. Somewhere warm. He knew where he was going, but he still didn't know why or how he was flying in the sky, above the city./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What Steve?" He grumbled, rolling over./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Time to wake up." Steve replied, pushing Tony./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No. It's time to go to sleep."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""It's already twelve thirty in the afternoon Tony, you can't sleep all day."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yes I can, if you'll let me go back to sleep."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Well then. I can't do that." Steve growled, yanking the blanket from Tony./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Hey! How did you know I wasn't naked under there?" He yelped./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Because you fell asleep in your clothes Tony." Steve replied, exasperated./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Whatever." Tony replied, pulling the blanket over his face. Steve pulled that away too. Tony cursed under his breath and opened his eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I made coffee, so get up." Steve said, pulling down his shirt, blushing as Tony stared./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What?" Tony said, staring still./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I said, I made coffee." Steve said again, walking to the coffee cup cabinet. Tony screamed and ran up to block him from the cabinet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No, no, no need to get mugs this morning, well just drink from the pot." Tony said, hands skimming the wood in a spiderly fashion. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""O-oh. Okay then, it's your house." Steve said, pulling out a normal cup. Tony sighed. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Steve say that cup, after what he said yesterday./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""So, what now?" Steve asked. Tony sighed. He wanted to patch things up with Steve, even with what he put him through, he loved him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I don't know, you should get back to Brooklyn soon." He replied, turning away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Why?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Because."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Because why Tony?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Because of this! Because you made a point yesterday, and maybe not everyone would want you here!" Tony shouted. Hot tears ran down his face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm going to my room. See you later." Tony said, turning away to go to his room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""T-Tony wait!" He called after the small inventor. It was no use. Tony was mad at him, and he had no idea how to fix what he had done./p 


End file.
